one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akuma vs Mr.Karate
The dark sides of Ansatsuken and Kyokugenryu are about to clash in a battle of fists in my first ever One Minute Melee!! The Interlude Akuma is seen in one of a forest with his back turned and a red kanji glowing on his Gi. On the other side, Mr. Karate is seen with his back also turned, the only thing visible was his tengu mask's red nose. A breeze was blowing in the evening and leafs were getting carried away by the wind. Somewhere in the forest, a branch was snapped. At this sound both fighters vaulted up, leaving craters where they used to stand. Mid-air they both jump kick and each blow is countered by the other's. They land in a clearing and assume their fighting stances. The Melee THIS BATTLE IS GOING TO EXPLODE! FIGHT! (60 seconds) (Plays Akuma's theme, Street Fighter IV) Akuma phases in behind Mr. Karate, who had both his fists pointed down in a defensive stance. As soon as Akuma was behind Mr. Karate he launched a punch. As soon as the punch would him however, Mr. Karate vanished. Akuma, surprised by his sudden disappearance, was hit on the top of his head with by a karate chop. Mr. Karate had phased above Akuma and landed with a descending karate chop. Dazed, Akuma was set upon by a furious barrage of punches. Mr. Karate smacked Akuma with a right palm enhanced by his Ki that pushed Akuma back a few feet. Akuma smashed the ground beneath him with his feet before firing a Gouhadoken and running after it. Mr. Karate ran forward and stopped himself to block the Ki-blast. However it was a lot more powerful than he anticipated as it broke his defence. Akuma took this opportunity and attacked with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku that struck multiple times. He landed and continued his assault with two Goshoryukens. (50 seconds) Mr. Karate landed and got up only to catch a sandal to the face. It pushed him back to the edge of the clearing and he saw Akuma in the air descending with a dive kick. He blocked it and uppercutted Akuma in the gut, sending him the in air. Mr. Karate juggle-comboed Akuma with a roundhouse kick, a Kohou (Kyokugenryu's Shoryuken) and another flurry of punches that ended with an uppercut that sent Akuma up in the air again. Before Mr. Karate could hit him again however, Akuma fired multiple Zanku Hadokens that slammed into Mr. Karate. 'Weak!' Akuma yelled. (40 seconds) (Plays The Tengu Show, KOF XIII) The impact sent Mr. Karate deep into the woods, snapping branches along the way. He landed on a trodden path and saw Akuma phasing towards him. He charged at Akuma and dove in with a jump kick, however Akuma phased through the attack and Goshoryukened Mr. Karate in the face. Mr. Karate got up and blocked another punch and retaliated with a shoulder-throw followed by a ground pound that created a crater, embedding Akuma in dirt and grass. Mr. Karate then grabbed Akuma from the ground and then pushed him forward. Before he could retaliate though, everything darkened as a blue aura waved off Mr. Karate. (30 seconds) Mr. Karate charged in unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks, followed up by a Kenshiro-like wave of punches. The barrage left Akuma kneeling, trying to recover. Before he could get up though, Mr. Karate punched Akuma in the face, summoning a giant shadow of ki over him that resembled that of Mr. Karate if he was an actual demon. 'You cannot defeat me!' Mr. Karate shouted. The Ki-shadow demon raised and then brought down a fist on the down Akuma. A giant pale-yellow explosion rocked the forest, when it suddenly turned blue. (20 seconds) (Plays Oni's Theme, Super Street Fighter IV) From where the explosion should've destroyed Akuma, Oni stood. He got up and glared at Mr. Karate, who was surprised but stood in his fighting stance. 'Pathetic!' Oni roared as he phased towards Mr. Karate, Mr. Karate put his arms down hoping to parry an attack, but instead got a large Gouhadoken to the face. It blasted him back to the clearing they previously were in, and Oni got there even before Mr. Karate did. Oni saw Mr. Karate flying towards him and threw out an uppercut that sent Mr. Karate in the air. (10 seconds) Oni launched himself upwards towards Mr. Karate and once he was level with him, Oni launched a flurry of attacks before punching Mr. Karate down into the earth. (5 seconds) Mr. Karate crashed landed and watched as Oni came down with a descending Misogi imbued with the Satsui No Hado. At the last second, the attack slammed into Mr. Karate, causing a gigantic blue explosion. KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview In the wake of the destruction he caused, Oni stood amidst blue flames that engulfed the clearing. No trace of his opponent could be found. He roared and vaulted towards a nearby mountain, his war cry could be heard for miles outwards. Deep inside the forest, another battle was raging between a green-clad adventurer and a blue armoured Knight. The Result This melee's winner is... Oni!!! (Plays Oni's theme, Super Street Fighter IV) Oni: You will feel the wrath of my fists!!! Category:'Villain vs Villain' themed One Minute Melee's Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Returning Death Battle fighters Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Season Premiere Category:TheOneLegend Category:One Minute Melees with Music